1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fastening device for fastening a light pipe assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Light pipes have been widely used in household electrical appliances and electronic equipment, because light pipes have lower transmission loss in transmitting light and are light weight. Light pipes are usually fixed to a chassis of a product by contact adhesive to prevent the light pipe assembly from rocking, which is a disadvantage for transmission quality. However, utilizing contact adhesive is inconvenient when the light pipes are broken and need to be replaced.